Shichinintai Daycare
by PhoenixExplosion
Summary: To avoid giving up their Shikon Jewel Shards; the Band of Seven have fled to Modern day America. Since, there is not a lot of job openings for mercenaries in this day and age; the Shichinintai have done one of the (sadly enough) easiest things there is to do in America today. They have opened up a daycare. (This is just a series for fun. There's no real plot-line.)
**Shichinintai Daycare**

 **1\. The Grand Opening**

"Alright everyone, I'm assuming you all filled out the forms, and signed the agreement. If you haven't yet, you can pick up a copy of all the information you need from Renkotsu, you can also turn your forms into him after you have completed them." Bankotsu said standing in front of a group of parents.

All the parents stood in a crowd looking concerned at the young man. "Now, I know that you all have come looking for the best quality child care you can get; but unfortunately all the other daycares are full. While I can't promise a great curriculum, nourishment, or anything else a child may need; I can promise a very interesting experience that your children will never forget. Our staff consists of Renkotsu, for the mot part he handles all the paper work. He'll also be a teacher. Jakotsu who will watch the kids during recess. Suikotsu is the physical education coach. Mukotsu is the cook. Ginkotsu well, he is the playground. Last but not least theres is Kyoukotsu. We're still finding something for him to do..." He introduced all the staff members to the parents.

"Are those guns?" A parent asked concerned, pointing to the cannons on Ginkotsu.

"Yes, yes they are." Bankotsu said.

"Um, it says here in the agreement; that you are not responsible for any injuries, case of poisoning, bodily dismemberment, or deaths?" Another asked looking at the paperwork.

"Yes, yes it does." Bankotsu said.

All the parents stood dismayed. The man didn't seem to want to go into detail about anything. However, he was right bout one thing. All the other day cares were full, so unless they could afford to stay at home and take care of them, they had to send their kids here. "How exactly are you equipped to go into the business of child care? It says here you used to be mercenaries in the feudal era?" Another parent asked he was the father of a small boy named Tommy.

"Uh, Kyoukostu." Bankotsu said, then pointed to the man.

The man was snatched up by Kyoukotsu and taken away. All the other parents stared speechless stricken with fear. "Any other questions?" Bankotsu asked almost daring someone to say something else.

Everyone shook their heads. "Good, well if you'll be on your way and leave the kids, we'll take it from here." He said ushering them out the door.

Bankotsu sent half of the children outside to play with Jakotsu. The remaining eight he sent into a classroom with Renkotsu. "And hey Renkotsu, take it easy on Little Tommy. He's being raised by a single mother now." Bankotsu said as he walked off to his office.

"Ok, children. We're going to have a little history lesson today." He started.

He snarled in annoyance when he saw none of the kids were paying attention. They were all running about throwing balled up paper at one another. "He stop that!" He yelled.

No one listened. He growled angrily as projectile paper balls hit him. "Hey!" He stood up slamming his fist on the desk.

He looked down to see a little girl standing next to him. She stared up at him with starry blue eyes, and blond hair pulled into two pigtails. This was Katie. "Ugg.. What is it?" He hissed.

"How do you get your head that shiny?" She asked in wonder.

He just growled. "Did you have go through kemia?" She asked curiously.

"What? No." He said aggravated.

"Can touch it?" She asked.

"Not, if you want to live to see four." He threatened.

"I've already seen four, I'm about to turn five." She corrected him.

A spit ball hit Renkotsu on the cheek, and he was over-come with fury. "That is it!" He shouted.

Bankotsu instructed Mukotsu to start cooking lunch, after lunch they would all join Suikotsu for P.E. Bankotsu then went around to check on how everyone was doing. He poked his head inside of Renkotsu's classroom. He looked around to see all of the kids tied up to their seats. "How are things going in here?" Bankotsu asked.

"Things are going fine, elder brother. We're just having a history lesson on the Shichinintai." Renkotsu said.

"Good choice Renkotsu. Well it seems things are going good in here. I'm going to go check on Jakotsu." Bankotsu said closing the door behind him.

Outside, things were going surprisingly well. The kids had rope tied to Ginkotsu's cannon and were swinging off of them. They used the continuous tracks of Ginkotsu's wheels as a treadmill and ran on them. A group of girls were singing and playing jump rope with the Jakotsutou. "Looks like things are going good out here too." Bankotsu said walking up.

He noticed a small hole in the ground. "Wow, this isn't good." He stated examining the hole.

"We're going to have to fill this up, someone could fall and get hurt." He pointed out to Jakotsu.

"You know, I didn't even think of that." Jakotsu replied.

"Mr. Jakotsu! Lilly cut my hair with the Jakotsutou!" A girl yelled out.

"Lilly, don't do that." Jakotsu said unconcerned.

"Lunch is in fifteen minutes." Bankotsu told Jakotsu before heading back in.

"This taste funny!" The kids complained.

They all sat in the lunch room, protesting eating their food. "Now, kids eat your food. So you can all grow up to be big and strong like your friend Bankotsu." Bankotsu said.

About ten minutes into eating all the kids started to yawn. They all fought to stay awake, but eventually everyone nodded off falling asleep at the table. "Um, I don't think this is normal.." Jakotsu said rubbing her head.

Bankotsu wondered into the question to consult Mukotsu. "Mukotsu!" Bankotsu called out.

"All the kids ate the food and now they've all passed out." Bankotsu said.

Mukotsu was baffled as well. "Well that's not right. All I did was put some seasoning in it." He said rummaging around the cabinet full of seasonings.

He pulled out a jar of what he put in the food, and examined the label. "Uh-oh." He exclaimed.

"It seems I have accidently put sleeping powder in the food instead." He explained feeling foolish.

"How long are they going to be out like this?" Bankotsu asked.

"They should be up and running again in about eight hours." Mukotsu said.

"Well this is inconvenient." Bankotsu sighed.

"How am I going to explain this to the parents?" He asked.

He though about it for a little while then shrugged it off. "Well since we have nothing else to do for the rest of the day. what do you guys say about having a drink or two?" Bankotsu asked, pulling out a bottle of Paul Masson.

"What is that?" Jakotsu asked.

"It's this new stuff they have out now-a-days, I figured we could try it." Bankotsu explained.

They all went into Bankotsu's office and began drinking. They all figured it would be much easier to deal with the concerned and angry parents under the influence.


End file.
